memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Far Beyond the Stars
| date=1940, 1953 and 2374| author=Steven Barnes| published=Paperback - 1 June 1998| pages=271| ISBN=ISBN 0671024302| image= | episode=6x13| air date=11 February 1998| production number=538| story by= | teleplay=Ira Steven Behr & | director=Avery Brooks| comic=no| |}} Sisko experiences another life where he is Benny Russell, a talented science fiction writer struggling against the racism of the 1950s. Introduction Without warning, Benjamin Sisko is living another life. No longer a Starfleet captain, commander of space station Deep Space Nine, he is Benny Russell, a struggling science fiction writer living in 1950s Harlem. Benny has a dream, of a place called Deep Space Nine and a man named Ben Sisko, and a story he has to tell. But is the Earth of that era ready for a black science fiction hero? Everyone tells him no, but Benny cannot abandon his dream. One way or another, he will tell the world about Captain Benjamin Sisko and Deep Space Nine. A moving novel based on an unforgettable ''Star Trek event! Summary Characters Main *Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks) *Kira Nerys (Nana Visitor) *Jadzia Dax (Terry Farrell) *Worf (Michael Dorn) *Julian Bashir (Alexander Siddig) *Jake Sisko ( ) Recurring *Kasidy Yates ( ) *Joseph Sisko (Brock Peters) *Skrain Dukat (Marc Alaimo) *Weyoun (Jeffrey Combs) Other *Benny Russell (Avery Brooks) *Douglas Pabst (Rene Auberjonois) *Kay Eaton (Nana Visitor) *Julius Eaton (Alexander Siddig) *Willie Hawkins (Michael Dorn) *Herbert Rossoff (Armin Shimerman) *Albert Macklin ( ) *Darlene Kursky (Terry Farrell) *Jimmy ( ) *Cassie ( ) *Kevin Mulkahey (Jeffrey Combs) *Burt Ryan (Marc Alaimo) *Roy Ritterhouse (J. G. Hertzler) *Preacher (Brock Peters) *Vendor (Aron Eisenberg) Novelization only :Ajabwe • Cooley • Elaine • Jenny • Ardelia Mathis • Miles O'Brien • Ozzie • Rike • Bill Robinson • Shakaar Edon • Sid • Swoop Referenced :Bud Abbott • Ivie Anderson • Harold Arlen • Henry Armstrong • Louis Armstrong • James Baldwin • Richmond Barthé • Romare Bearden • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • John W. Bubbles • Ford L. Buck • Cab Calloway • Jesus Christ • Lou Costello • Countee Cullen • Eva Cunningham • Walt Disney • W. E. B. Du Bois • Duke Ellington • Harlan Ellison • Ralph Ellison • Marcus Garvey • Dizzy Gillespie • Benny Goodman • Coleman Hawkins • Robert A. Heinlein • Fletcher Henderson • Lena Horne • Langston Hughes • Zora Neale Hurston • Eva Jackson • James P. Johnson • William H. Johnson • Joe Louis • Jimmie Lunceford • "Madame French • Moms Mabley • Owney Madden • Mary Mallon • Rocky Marciano • Pigmeat Markham • Martok • Chico Marx • Groucho Marx • Gummo Marx • Harpo Marx • Zeppo Marx • Thelonious Monk • Nog • Odo • Charlie Parker • Andrew Preer • Quark • A. Philip Randolph • Gene Roddenberry • Franklin D. Roosevelt • Billy Rose • Emma Russell • "Fox" Russell • Jennifer Sisko • Bessie Smith • Cordwainer Smith • Willie Smith • Duke Snider • Joseph Stalin • Quentin Swofford • Ed Tucker • Jules Verne • Fats Waller • George Washington • Ethel Waters • Chick Webb • Evelyn Welch • H. G. Wells • Mae West • Richard Wright References Locations :34th Street • Bajor • Broadway • Bronx • Deep Space 9 • Earth • East 127th Street • Eva's Kitchen • Flushing Meadows • Flushing River • Empire State Building • Fifth Avenue • Habitat ring • Harlem • Infirmary • Manhattan • New York City • North America • Operations center • Pennsylvania Station • Queens • Redeemer's Blood Church of Faith • Seventh Avenue • St. Philip's Church • Station commander's office • Statue of Liberty • Times Square • Trylon and Perisphere • West Side Africa • Albany • Apollo Theater • Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Casablanca • Coney Island • Connie's Inn • Cotton Club • Cuba • England • Europe • Gamma Quadrant • Germany • Great Britain • Harlem River • Ireland • Italy • Japan • Jamaica • London • Luna • Mali • Mars • Maxie's • Mississippi • New Crest • Panama • Pearl Harbor • Poland • Puerto Rico • Rock of Gibraltar • Savoy Ballroom • Showcase Theater • Siam • Sirius • Small's Paradise • South America • Taj Mahal • Washington Monument • Yugoslavia Starships : Starship and small craft classes :Bajoran shuttlepod • • Jem'Hadar fighter Species :Bajoran • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vorta Prophets States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Brooklyn-Manhattan Transit Corporation • Chevrolet • Dogon • Ford Motor Company • General Motors • Giants • Interborough Rapid Transit Company • League of Nations • Lenox High School • Macy's • New York City Police Department • New York City Subway • New York Stock Exchange • New York Yankees • Planters • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United States of America Back-to-Africa movement • Bajoran Ministry of Commerce • Brooklyn Ash Removal Company • Civil Rights Movement • Continental Army • Dominion • Gnome Press • Mail Republic • Mob • Nazi • Soviet Union • United Nations • United States Air Force • Zulu Other :1776 • 1922 • 1927 • 1939 New York World's Fair • 1960 • A6M Zero • Alien • Ambulance • American Dream • American Revolutionary War • Amsterdam News • Astounding Science Fiction • Automobile • Bacon • Baptist • Barber • Basketball • Baseball • Bebop • Bible • Borg (Incredible Tales) • Buck Rogers • "Billy Rose's Aquacade" • Rick Blaine • Boxing • Breakfast • Captain Nemo • Cardassian silk • Caucasian • Cavor • Cent • Christianity • Christmas • Clarinet • Coca-Cola • Communism • Cruller • Cuban • ''Deep Space Nine'' (novella) • Democracity • Diesel locomotive • Dollar • Dominion War • Doughnut • Emissary of the Prophets • Episcopal • Far Beyond the Stars • Fascism • Ferengi • Flash Gordon • Flying saucer • Football • Frank • From Here to Eternity • Futurama • Galaxy Magazine • God • Gone with the Wind • Great Depression • Harlem Stride • Hugo Award • Hydrogen bomb • Hymn • Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder • Infrastructure • Jazz • Judaism • Kirk (Incredible Tales) • Klingon (Incredible Tales) • Linotronic • Loafer • Locomotive • Lucite • Martian • Mickey's Surprise Party • Native Son • New York Age • New York Globe • New York Times • Occupation of Bajor • Operation Return • Orb • Peanut • Piano • Picard (Incredible Tales) • Pneumonia • President of the United States of America • Prostitution • Racism • Raktajino • "Road of Tomorrow" • Robor • Robot • Saxophone • Science fiction • Benjamin Sisko (character) • Space station • Steak and eggs • Swing music • Tarzan • Taxicab • Television • Thanksgiving • Time warp • Timex • Tribble (Incredible Tales) • Uridium • Winter • World War I • World War II • Vulcan (Incredible Tales) • Vulcan demicotton • Vulcan flu Information *Steven Barnes included an afterword in the novelization in which he looks at the role of African-Americans in science fiction and the changing attitudes to them. He commented on Deep Space Nine that it is "a major cultural turning point for America, and therefore, the world as a whole... DS9 is, as far as I'm concerned, the first successful dramatic television show in history with a non-Caucasian star". *Barnes had to write the novelization in a month, but "had a ball" doing so. He also commented that during the short time, he had "to create a full wraparound backstory, and do considerable research into New York in the 1950s and 1930s". (Voyages of Imagination) *Barnes was given notes on several aspects of the episode by Michael Okuda. These notes included the design of the Incredible Tales office and the eclectic contents in it. http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/23/far-beyond-the-stars-part-2/ *"Far Beyond the Stars" was the last Star Trek standard episode to receive a novelization. The earlier novelizations included "Relics", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "Flashback" and "Day of Honor". Related Stories *Other stories featuring Benny Russell or the stories written by him include "Shadows and Symbols", Unity, Warpath, When the Stars Come a-Calling, "Captain Proton: Defender of the Earth", "Isolation Ward 4" and "Captain Proton and the Orb of Bajor". Images Image:Willie Hawkins.jpg|Willie Hawkins Connections * * * | nextpocket=The Ones Left Behind | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=Who Mourns for Morn? | adafter1=One Little Ship | voyages2=other| other=Benny Russell Universe | adbefore2=When the Stars Come A-Calling | adafter2=Shadows and Symbols | timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2374| date1=July 1940| prevdate1=The Difficulties of Being Evil| nextdate1=Home is the Hunter | date2=October 1953| prevdate2=When the Stars Come A-Calling| nextdate2=Isolation Ward 4| }} Category:Episodes Category:DS9 episodes Category:Books Category:DS9 Novelizations